(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, a display system including the data processing device and a method of processing data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing device including a color compensation function, a display system including the data processing device and a method of processing data.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A pixel of a display apparatus typically includes sub-pixels which display red, green and blue colors, to display an image. Recently, a pixel structure including a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G, a blue sub-pixel B, as well as a white sub-pixel W, has been suggested to improve brightness of the display apparatus. Moreover, to improve an aperture ratio and transmittance, six sub-pixels, e.g., RGBRGB sub-pixels, of a conventional pixel design may be replaced with four sub-pixels, e.g., RGBW sub-pixels, (hereinafter, referred to as “PENTILE® technology”).
A display apparatus employing the PENTILE® technology includes a rendering module that renders RGB image data to RGBW sub-pixel data to compensate for a lowered resolution thereof, which is caused by a reduced number of sub-pixels, e.g. from RGBRGB to RGBW.